1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninstall system, an uninstall method, and a computer program for uninstalling device drivers, such as a scanner driver or a printer driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional install systems well known in the art install application programs on an operating system. This type of install system performs a process to copy each component of an application program having one or more such components (programs and data) to an appropriate location and to set data required for executing the application program under the control of the operating system.
A similar install system known in the art copies device drivers needed to use a device under control of the operating system to a suitable location under the administration of the operating system, and records data necessary for operating the device drivers in the operating system.
However, when using a multifunction device provided with a printer function, scanner function, fax function, and the like (also a copy function implemented by combining the scanner function and printer function) from a personal computer, as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-10-97485, it is necessary to install on the operating system a printer driver, scanner driver, fax driver, and an application program for using the multifunction device from the personal computer.